This is The End
by Fvvn
Summary: Perang dunia Ninja keempat telah berakhir. Bagaimana Keadaan Desa Konoha setelahnya? Bagaimana Nasib para Shinobi-shinobi perantau disana? Dan, bagaimana akhir dari pernyataan cinta Hinata? Ending dari Manga Naruto, versi saya. Warning Inside! COMPLETE!
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Title **: This is The End

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/General (karena _universal_, saya nggak tau bagusnya masukin _genre_ apa)

**Warning** : OOC? (hope no XD) Typo(s), Canon! (Oh Jashin! Pertama kalinya saya buat Canon), menceritakan tentang akhir dari manga Naruto versi Saya XD

**Summary** : Perang dunia Ninja keempat telah berakhir. Bagaimana Keadaan Desa Konoha setelahnya? Bagaimana Nasib para Shinobi-shinobi perantau disana? Dan, bagaimana akhir dari pernyataan cinta Hinata?

.

.

**Page One**

**Welcome Home**

.

.

Kepulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi di atas langit Konoha. Peperangan panjang menciptakan kehancuran struktur bangunan disekitarnya bahkan tidak sedikit dedaunan pada pohon-pohon tinggi yang hangus dilalap oleh Api.

Di sebuah medan yang luas, Naruto tengah menghadapi seseorang yang sudah membuat kehancuran dan segala hal buruk yang selama ini menimpanya. Kematian orangtuanya, Kematian Nenek Chiyo, kematian gurunya yang paling dihormati, Jiraiya. Bahkan membutakan seorang Nagato dan memperalatnya agar mendapatkan _rinnegan_. Madara sudah melebihi batas dari seorang kriminal sejati. Jika ia tak pernah lahir dibumi ini, mungkin saja kehidupan Naruto yang sekarang tidaklah sekacau ini. Dan Konoha tidak akan berduka dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang.

"Kau sudah sampai batasmu, Naruto.." pria tinggi berjubah awan merah itu berdiri tergopoh-gopoh setelah terpental karena _Oodama Rasengan Shuriken_ yang dahsyat dari Naruto mengenainya tepat sasaran. Namun, meskipun kondisinya terlihat menyedihkan dengan banyaknya luka bakar dan goresan dimana-mana, tetap saja, mata sebelah kanan Madara masih mengaktifkan _Sharingan_-nya tanpa kenal lelah. Sementara yang kirinya, _Rinnegan_ hasil buah curian terlukis kejam disana.

Naruto tidak sedang bertarung dengan seseorang. sesuatu yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam adalah seekor monster.

"Sudah cukup.." Naruto menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu yang menghalangi jalannya, "Kau t-tidak akan kubiarkan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini," langkahnya sempat berhenti karena desakan dari dalam tubuhnya membuat jantung Naruto berdenyut nyeri, "Ugh!" ia memuntahkan darah disana. Madara nyengir setan.

'_Sebentar lagi.. tahan dirimu, Madara' _dengan pandangan nafsu, pria Uchiha berumur ratusan tahun itu menyemangati diri. Jika Naruto mati, Kyuubi yang sangat legendaris itu akan keluar dari sangkarnya. Dan Madara bisa kembali bangkit, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"HEAHH!" Naruto melesat cepat menuju tempat Madara berdiri sebelum pria itu sadar dan menghindar. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat dengan pusaran _Rasengan_ semakin merusak puing-puing disekitar. namun kali ini, Madara dapat menghindari serangan Naruto yang saat itu terlihat sangat gegabah. Naruto sadar, ia sudah mencapai puncaknya dan tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menghadapi Madara.

"Heh.. dengan ini, kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu telah berakhir," Madara bersiap untuk membentuk sebuah segel dengan mengaktifkan _Mangekyoushi Sharingan_-nya sebagai jaga-jaga. Sebuah cahaya yang menyakitkan mata Naruto muncul melalui telapak tangan Madara, berpendar, dan lama-lama cakupannya semakin luas.

"A-Apa itu..?" Naruto sedikit mundur. kuda-kuda pada kakinya terpasang kuat. ia bersiap untuk kondisi yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Kau harus kubunuh, Naruto… atau setidaknya, aku harus membuatmu memanggil-_nya_" suara itu terdengar ambisius. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Sial!" matanya menatap ke sekeliling medan. Begitu hampa, luas, dengan tumpahan darah di mana-mana. Kepalanya mengadah sesaat, begitu banyak asap yang menghiasi langit kelabu Konoha. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak,

'_Sasuke'_

Ia teringat akan kawan lamanya yang satu itu. ia tidak yakin masih memiliki waktu untuk membawa bocah Uchiha itu pulang, meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Naruto ingin mengembalikan pemuda itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Awal semula, ia memang melakukan hal itu atas dasar permintaan Sakura yang menangis di depannya beberapa tahun silam. Namun, sekarang, ia ingin membawa Sasuke kembali, karena ia mau. Naruto mundur kembali pada masa lalu, ia bernostalgia dalam akal pikirannya.

"MATI KAUUU!" Madara melesat tajam ke arah Naruto dengan bulatan cahaya besar ditangannya itu. Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan Madara.

'_Aku… masih ingin hidup, dan melihatmu sekali lagi sebagai ninja Konoha.. Sasuke'_

Kulit ditubuh Naruto terkelupas oleh _Chakra_ yang membakarnya. Perlahan-lahan ekor berbulu duri itu muncul satu per satu, menjadikan sosoknya berubah bak monster _Kyuubi_. Lima ekor, enam ekor, terus tumbuh membuat nyali Madara semakin semangat untuk menghantam Naruto sampai tewas.

Ekor tujuh muncul, wajah Naruto sudah tidak teridentifikasi lagi. Hingga ekor delapan, tubuh itu mulai berbentuk menjadi musang berbulu merah jahat. Bola mata Naruto menghitam, dengan aura _Chakra _merah yang semakin pekat mengelilinginya. Naruto yang setengah sadar itu ngamuk bersama dengan _Kyuubi_ yang bersemayam nyaman di dalamnya. Madara tahu, _Kyuubi _yang muncul kali ini bukanlah karena koordinasi serta perintah dari Naruto. melainkan, keluar karena paksaan yang terlalu menekan tubuh bocah itu. dan bisa dipastikan, kali ini _Kyuubi_-lah yang akan dihadapinya, bukan Naruto.

Namun, seketika saja tubuh Madara merasakan nyeri dan kaku. Matanya terbelalak dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Pada perutnya, tembuslah sebuah tangan roh berwarna asap biru transparan. Madara menoleh kebelakangnya, ada yang memanggil dewa kematian, entah siapa. _Rinnegan_ dan _Sharingan_-nya menghilang dari bola mata hitam pekat itu. kala tangan roh berwarna kebiruan yang dimaksud mulai menarik roh dalam tubuhnya.

"Ugh..!" butir keringat sebesar biji kacang keluar dari dahinya. Dibelakang Madara, munculah sesosok seorang wanita berdahi wajik, Hokage kelima, "Sialan!"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade, berharap bisa melakukan _genjutsu_ dan melepaskan tangan sang Dewa kematian terhadap roh di tubuhnya, namun usaha tersebut sia-sia.

"Kau harusnya telah mati, Madara," Tsunade memperkuat jurus terlarang itu, yang entah bagaimana caranya beliau bisa menguasainya dan kini menggunakannya sebagai jurus terakhir.

Kekuatan _Kyuubi _kembali tersegel ketika beberapa orang dari _Anbu_ dan ketua mereka, Yamato datang untuk menyadarkan Naruto. bocah berambut pirang itu tersadar dari pangkuan Yugao yang menahan tubuhnya saat tersungkur jatuh kala Yamato menekan segel berbentuk lingkaran yang berada pada perut Naruto menggunakan elemen kayu-nya.

"_Hokage-sama_!" Yugao berteriak khawatir, saat menemui wajah dari Tsunade yang asli. Keriput itu semakin kentara, wajah lelah dan sekarat mulai timbul pada ekspresinya.

Mendengar teriakan dari Yugao, Naruto mulai sadarkan diri. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, dan pandangan buram yang pertama kali dilihatnya ialah, sosok dari tubuh raksasa dewa kematian. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang melebar.

"Tsunade _baa-san_!" gantian Naruto yang berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya sudah beranjak dari sentuhan lembut pangkuan Yugao. Namun terlambat.

Wajah dari nenek-nenek itu tersenyum saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto. bocah itu menjatuhkan sebulir air hangat dari ujung matanya, "TSUNADE _Baa-san_!" dewa kematian berhasil menarik roh milik Madara. Kemudian memakan roh tersebut bersama dengan jiwa Tsunade yang ditarik paksa.

"Naruto.. terimakasih, sudah melindungi banyak penduduk," wajah keriput itu tetaplah tersenyum, dan cantik. Naruto tak kuasa membendung peristiwa yang menimpanya saat itu, "Kau tekad api Konoha… aku ingin, cita-cita dari Nawaki serta _Dan _diteruskan olehmu kelak,"

Kejadian ini, mirip dengan peristiwa yang menimpa Hokage-Hokage terdahulu beberapa tahun silam. Hokage ketiga, dan Hokage keempat. Bahkan sekarang, Hokage kelima, yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan skenario yang sama.

Air mata jatuh menyapu segala debu yang berada di pipi Naruto. Madara telah selesai memporak-porandakan dunia _Shinobi_. Naruto mengakhiri semuanya, beserta dengan pengorbanan Tsunade yang meminjamkannya sesosok Dewa Kematian sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Ayo.. pulang, Naruto," Yamato bergumam pelan sembari menepuk bahu cowok berambut pirang itu. ia menghapus air matanya dan berdiri melalui Yamato dan yang lain.

"Baik," dengan ini, selesailah sudah perang dunia ninja ke-empat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Naruto terbangun pada sebuah kamar pasien nomor 130. Ia berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang. Walaupun limapuluh persen dari bangunan tersebut telah runtuh karena peperangan, namun sebagian dari wilayah gedung itu masih bisa di tempati, disaat para pekerja bangunan memperbaiki desa Konoha, bahu membahu bersama-sama.

Langit kali ini tidak terlihat begitu cerah. Awan kelabu masih menghiasi desa Konoha. Mungkin hari yang lalu masih menyisakan beberapa duka mendalam bagi orang-orang yang mengalami perang dunia ninja. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, dan sebagian besar berita buruk yang menghantui.

Hokage kelima telah meninggal dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Nama beliau kini terukir manis, seperti para ninja legendaris yang lainnya di atas batu nisan penghormatan. _Godaime_ Tsunade telah menyusul kehidupan Jiraiya, Nawaki serta Dan. Dalam perasaan yang campur aduk, _saphire _Naruto menatap langit dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat kalung berharga pemberian nenek sekaligus _sannin_ wanita yang paling kuat itu. senyumnya mengembang dengan tulus,

"Terimakasih," ia bergumam pelan.

Di sisi kamar lain, tubuh Kakashi berbaring lemah, menghadapi operasi mata yang baru saja akan dilakukan. Pertempuran kemarin membuat _Sharingan_-nya mencapai titik batas dan musnah karena terlalu dipaksakan dalam pemakaiannya. Semenjak _Sharingan _dimata kiri Kakashi menghilang, pria kisaran duapuluh tahun keatas itu buta sebelah. Yah, seharusnya mulai detik ini Kakashi harus membiasakan dirinya tanpa _Sharingan_ lagi. namun, saat operasi selesai dilakukan, tiba-tiba saja mata kiri itu bisa melihat _chakra_ lagi. Dalam batin Kakashi bertanya kenapa.

Hingga akhirnya sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ muncul dan duduk menghadap ranjangnya. pria yang melepas maskernya saat itu tersenyum ramah dan mengerti akan semua yang telah di dapatnya hari ini,

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," mantan muridnya itu tersenyum maklum, dan sangat tipis.

"Istirahat yang cukup, _sensei_," Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Bocah itu akhirnya kembali, setelah tahunan waktu telah berlalu. Setelah tahunan waktu Naruto dan Sakura menunggu dengan penantian yang tidak pasti. Orang yang mereka rindukan itu akhirnya pulang kerumah, dengan perasaan damai.

Konoha sedang tidak menerima misi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dikarenakan hancurnya enampuluh persen bangunan Desa dan kosongnya posisi Hokage saat ini. Tetua Homura dan yang lainnya mengadakan perkumpulan untuk merundingkan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Mereka tak mau, desa Konoha menjadi pasif dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan akhirnya, pilihan jatuh ke tangan Kakashi. Naruto yang dianggap oleh mereka masih terlalu muda, namun sudah dipastikan bahwa bocah berambut pirang itu akan menduduki posisi _Nanadaime_.

Meskipun begitu, masih banyak kabar buruk yang belum sempat di ceritakan. Tidak sedikit para _Shinobi_ Konoha yang meninggal akibat perang besar-besaran ini. Contohnya saja, Shikamaru, yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya saat melindungi Chouji dan Ino ketika Asuma kembali di bangkitkan. Pertarungan menyakitkan terhadap guru yang paling mereka sayangi, namun harus berakhir dengan pengorbanan Shikamaru yang menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya. Ino tidak bergegas pulang saat Chouji memintanya untuk pergi meninggalkan batu nisan penghormatan. Gadis itu masih duduk bersimpuh, memandang nanar batu hitam pekat didepannya,

"Sebentar lagi, Chouji," Ino memohon saat pemuda gemuk itu memintanya untuk pulang. Napas Chouji serasa sesak. Ia membuka bungkus keripiknya, dan duduk di samping Ino,

"Kalau begitu, biar aku temani," gadis pirang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Nama lainnya yang terukir di atas Nisan pernghormatan adalah Kotetsu, Iruka, dan Lee. Kepedihan menjalar pada diri Guy, kala menyaksikan nama Rock Lee terukir gagah diatas batu nisan yang kokoh. Sekuntum Lily putih ia berikan sebelum akhirnya Guy pergi mengunjungi acara pemakaman _Godaime_, Tsunade.

'_Kau.. sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri Lee.. terimakasih, untuk waktumu selama ini'_

Naruto tidak pergi ke acara pemakaman _Godaime_ ataupun mengunjungi monumen peringatan untuk menghormati kepergian Iruka-_sensei _hari ini. Namun, cowok itu sudah bertekad, setelah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia akan mengembalikan barang milik Iruka-_sensei_ yang tertinggal.

Sebuah Ikat kepala Konoha, yang saat ini tergeletak manis di atas meja kamar nomor 130.

Di sisi Lain, Suna juga berduka atas kepergian dari _Jounin_ kebanggaan mereka, Kankuro, setelah insiden perang dunia ninja terjadi. Kazekage Gaara dari sejak pagi sampai sore ini, masih berada di depan tugu pahlawan dan menatap nama 'Kankuro' dengan pandangan nanar. Di sampingnya berdirilah Temari, yang sejak tadi bergeming, nyaris mengeluarkan air mata ketika mendapati realita bahwa kakak mereka harus pergi jauh, dan takkan kembali.

"Maafkan aku… Kak," suara pelan yang memecah keheningan itu sontak membuat Temari kaget. adiknya Gaara, entah sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat sosok berambut merah pekat itu menangis, di depan matanya.

"Bukan salahmu, Gaara," gadis itu hanya bisa menanggapinya demikian, "Bukan salahmu," ulangnya lagi, sambil menyeka ujung matanya. Dan Gaara jatuh berlutut, sembari memegangi ujung kepala Nisan Kankuro.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Keadaan suram di Konoha perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula. Semua peristiwa menyedihkan yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam telah tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak batin mereka masing-masing dan akan menjadi pemacu hidup bagi mereka-mereka yang masih hidup.

Di rumah sakit, Sakura dan Shizune tengah sibuk berlalu-lalang menghadapi berbagai macam pasien yang kian hari kian bertambah. Semenjak ketiadaan Tsunade-_sama_, Shizune di angkat sebagai ketua tim medis khusus Konoha dan dipercaya untuk menjalankan rumah sakit ini bersama dengan Sakura sebagai wakilnya.

"Kamar nomor 220 mengalami keadaan kritis!" beberapa manusia bermasker dengan seragam putih-putih memasuki ruangan UGD tersebut. Kali ini, Sakura yang melakukan operasi pengangkatan racun yang telah menyebar pada nadi seorang _Chuninn_.

"Yak! Selesai," dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama tidak bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa betapa menyenangkannya menyelamatkan sebuah jiwa, sekecil apapun tugasnya.

"Nona, ada yang menunggu anda di meja resepsionis," seorang suster relawan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberitahu Sakura setelah proses operasi selesai dilakukan. Gadis berambut pink itu melepas maskernya, dan menyeka keringat.

"Phew.. siapa itu?"

"Dia… Uchiha," dan mata _emerald_-nya yang cantik membulat besar karena kaget, "Kemarin ia datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi, saat itu anda sedang tidak ada jadi dia menitipkan pesan padamu untuk menemuinya hari ini," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"S-Sungguh? Kenapa tidak kau katakan itu dari kemarin?" ungkap Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis didepannya mendadak panik saat mengetahui reaksi wajah dari Sakura tidak mengenakkan.

"Eee.. K-karena Sakura-_san_ belum kembali dari tugas anda untuk mencari obat-obatan,".

"Oh," Sakura menggumam tidak sabar, "kalau begitu terimakasih untuk Infonya! Aku pergi dulu!" Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan setelah memanggil penggantinya untuk meminumkan penawar racun pada pasien di ruang 220. Tidak menyangka bahwa, selama ini Sasuke berkeliaran di rumah sakit rintisannya. Dan yang lebih teganya lagi, guru Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin. Dasar sial!

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada ruangan resepsionis. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu sedang mengurusi beberapa obat-obatan untuk diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan. Tertulis di kotaknya _'untuk kamar nomor 130, _"Sasuke!" teriak gadis itu lagi. Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang seumur hidup takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakura.

"Kita harus menjenguk si _Dobe_," ujar sang bocah Uchiha singkat. Dan Sakura mengangguk sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Hehe.. kau benar," sepertinya tim tujuh kembali berkumpul, di rumah sakit ini.

.

.

** oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu, latihan pagi Neji tidak dihadiri dengan suguhan teh hangat dan Dango manis dikarenakan, pembuatnya, Hinata, sedang berbaring di futon karena sakit. Gadis itu mendapatkan cidera yang cukup parah dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama baginya untuk menjadi pulih. Hanabi berada di samping Hinata persis, menyiapkan segala keperluan kakaknya yang satu itu ketika Hinata sedang merasa butuh. Sesekali gadis berusia lima tahun lebih muda itu mengelus kepala kakaknya dengan perasaan rindu. Karena Hinata yang sedang berbaring saat ini mirip sekali dengan ibu mereka,

"Maafkan aku, kakak," Hanabi bergumam sedih. Wajah Hinata bergerak dengan lembut ke arahnya,

"Ada apa Hanabi-_chan_?" wajah itu tidak lagi terlihat cengeng dan lemah. Hinata yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi dewasa,

"Aku.." Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sekian lama _Nee-chan_ teraniaya karena aku.. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah… aku berpura-pura tidak melihat _Nee-chan_ yang dibedakan saat itu. dan aku juga tidak membela _Nee-chan_. aku minta maa–"

"Sst.." jemari Hinata menyentuh bibir mungil Hanabi dengan lembut, "Masa laluku bukan kesalahanmu, Hanabi. Aku memang sangat lemah saat itu.." pandangan Hinata menembus cakrawala langit yang terbentang di luar jendela kamarnya, "Tapi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti di ungkit lagi.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa Hanabi, tidak perlu cemas,"

"T-Tapi.." Hanabi terlihat gugup, "Aaa.. B-bagaimana dengan luka _Nee-chan_? Aku.. berterimakasih karena _Nee-chan_ sudah melindungiku saat perang lalu. Aku akan membalas semuanya. Aku janji," Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terimakasih, Hanabi,"

Hiashi dan Neji tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, "Selamat pagi," sapa ayahnya tegas, namun lembut. Wajah itu tidak lagi sedingin di masa lalu. Hiashi telah mempedulikan Hinata, selaku anak kandungnya dari Klan _Souke_. Tentu saja, selain karena jiwa orantuanya, Hinata telah banyak berkembang hingga kemampuannya bisa melesat diatas Hanabi.

"_Otou-san_," Hanabi bergumam pelan. Sementara Hinata membalas sapaan ayahnya. Neji muncul dibelakang Hiashi-_sama_. Membawakan sebuah nampan berisi teh hangat dan roti kacang merah.

"Ini.. aku membelinya tadi," pemuda itu menyuguhkannya tepat di samping futon Hinata, "Semoga lekas sembuh," ujarnya kemudian. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa hangat di bawah lingkaran Hanabi, Neji-_nii_, dan Ayahnya, Hiashi-_sama_. Mungkin, kali ini Hinata bisa menganggapnya sebagai Suasana keluarga.

"Narutoo!" suara perempuan yang nyaring terdengar kala pintu bernomor 130 terbuka dengan ganas. Sakura muncul disana. Ia melihat pemandangan pagi yang jujur saja tidak menyenangkan sama sekali baginya.

Konohamaru melakukan _Oiroke no Jutsu _atas permintaan Naruto.

"BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura menjitak kepala Konohamaru lebih dahulu, kemudian disusul oleh gembongnya dengan pukulan yang lebih keras.

"Aww!" cowok pirang dan 'adik' laki-lakinya itu menjerit bersamaan. Namun, bola mata Safir Naruto dengan cepat menangkap sebuah objek dan membuatnya hening sejenak,

"H-Ha.. Mm.." cowok itu gagap mendadak, "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku pulang,"

Tanpa tahu rasa sakit, Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya, membuat beberapa selang infusnya putus kemudian memeluk Sasuke dengan semangat, "adaaww!" namun, Dewi fortuna berkata lain. Belum ada dua detik, tubuh Naruto mati rasa.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menjadi antusias begitu bodoh! Perhatikan juga cideramu!" Sakura mengembalikan tubuh _tanned _itu ke atas kasurnya. Ia tersenyum dengan manis, "Kalau sudah sembuh, kita makan ramen bersama-sama ya?"

Mata Naruto berkilat penuh bahagia, "Dengan Sasuke? setelah sekian lama?" Sakura mengangguk, menyanggupi pertanyaan Naruto. Bola mata kebiruan itu kini menuju pada Sasuke,

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti homo begitu," satu ruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Jaa_, Naruto-_nii_. Aku masih ada urusan," Konohamaru melambaikan tangannya dan hendak keluar sebelum ia mendengar Naruto mempertanyakannya,

"Mau kemana kau?" Konohamaru memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mengunjungi kakek, dan… berterimakasih kepada Hokage kelima," sekali lagi tangannya memberi salam perpisahan, "Dah," dan Konohamaru pergi. Dunia telah berputar dengan cepat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Setelah seminggu berdiam diri di rumah Sakit, Suigetsu pamit untuk berkelana mencari sisa-sisa pedang yang belum ditemukannya, atau setidaknya, mencari kehidupan disana. Ia bukan tipe manusia yang betah untuk tinggal dan menetap di sebuah desa jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha sendirian.

"Jaga dirimu," Sasuke menjabat tangannya. Suigetsu nyengir seperti biasa.

"Heh.. selamat untukmu. Ketua Anbu," kakinya berbalik menuju gerbang depan Konoha dan melangkah keluar, "Sampaikan salamku kepada Karin dan Juugo. Kuusahakan akan singgah di Konoha sesering mungkin. Sampai jumpa," ia melambai tanpa menoleh lagi, kemudian melompat pergi secepat kilat. Ambisi Suigetsu untuk mengumpulkan ketujuh pedang legendaris masih kuat, namun tujuannya berbelok menjadi kebaikan.

Lepas dari mengantarkan Suigetsu pergi, Sasuke bergegas menuju Ichiraku ramen, untuk memenuhi tuntutannya kepada Naruto, Sakura, Serta Sai yang hari ini resmi menjadi Jounin dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di tim 7.

Karin masih sibuk mondar-mandir di rumah sakit mengurusi pasien-pasien menggantikan Sakura yang sedang makan diluar. Perempuan itu resmi menjadi salah satu anggota tim medis khusus Konoha sekaligus sebagai mata-mata rahasia. Karin terduduk di sudut jendela kamar nomor 035 dengan pandangan nanar. Tangannya memegangi sebuah amplop surat sementara Juugo, tidak mengganggunya dan terlihat asik dengan apelnya sendiri.

'_Untuk Karin'_

Surat tulisan tangan yang super jelek, milik Suigetsu. Seketika saja airmata Karin turun perlahan, membuat Juugo yang sedang menikmati suasana pagi dengan damai tersentak kaget.

"Kau.. kenapa?" Karin hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja," ia mengusap air matanya, kemudian melipat kembali suratnya, "Suigetsu telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha lebih dahulu daripada kita,"

"Lalu, kau juga akan pergi?" tanya Juugo mengangkat alisnya,

"Kurasa… tidak," Karin mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih dan menuliskan balasan untuk Suigetsu, "Aku.. sudah di tolong oleh desa ini. Satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk berterimakasih adalah dengan mengabdi di rumah sakit Konoha, di desa ini," mata itu tertuju lurus pada surat yang di tulisnya. Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu Karin?" Juugo kembali mengupas kulit apelnya dan menggigitnya perlahan, "Kurasa… aku akan menyusul Suigetsu. Kau, tidak apa-apa?" gadis berambut _harajuku_ itu tersenyum simpul,

"Oke, terserah padamu," ia menggulung suratnya dan mengikatkan tali berwarna hijau kusam, "Ini, serahkan padanya nanti," ucap Karin seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Juugo, "Aku masih ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa," pintu itu berdebam dengan tegas. Juugo kembali pada acara makan apelnya. Wajah itu mengadah pada langit luas. Warnanya biru cerah, dan hangat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Kedai Ichiraku sudah ramai dengan beberapa komplotan Naruto yang berkunjung ke sana. kebetulan Chouji dan Ino lewat, mereka ikut singgah menemani Kelompok Naruto makan bersama.

"Sasukee! Lama tak jumpa!" suara nyaring Ino masih terdengar seperti dahulu. Namun reaksi Sasuke tidaklah sedingin lalu.

"Hn," setidaknya ia mendengus untuk memberi respon. Sakura tertawa kecil. Sementara Sai menawarkan sebuah bangku kosong di sampingnya,

"Silahkan, Ino," gadis itu duduk kemudian.

"Sudah dengar kabar tentang Hinata?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura nyeletuk. Semuanya menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, "Hinata masih terbaring di ranjangnya sampai saat ini. Sepertinya kondisi Hinata parah sekali. aku sudah menyuruh Neji untuk memindahkan Hinata ke rumah sakit tapi, katanya dia menolak. Hinata tidak mau membuat rumah sakit penuh karenanya.. yang benar saja gadis itu," Sakura menghela napas.

"Hm.. kenapa tidak kita tengok saja?" Sakura menggeleng cepat ketika Ino melemparkan usul kepadanya,

"Jangan.. 'kita' itu terlalu banyak. Kenapa tidak memilih beberapa orang saja.. semisal…" Sakura memutar otaknya, "Shino, Kiba dan Naruto? berhubung Shino dan Kiba temannya.. sedangkan Naruto.." seluruh ninja yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan bersama di kedai Ichiraku menoleh bersamaan ke arah Naruto, "Kudengar.. saat melawan Pein, Hinata menembakmu kan?" wajah Naruto semerah kepiting rebus.

"Whoa benarkah?" Chouji kelihatan antusias.

"Hah! Seriuss?" sementara Ino terkejut.

"D-Darimana kau tahu itu Sakura-_chan_?" disaat yang sama, Naruto panik, entah mengapa. Sasuke berjengit, menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia merasa asing jika topiknya sudah membahas masalah 'percintaan'.

"Aku duluan," selesai makan, Sasuke pamit pulang. Perhatian para ninja yang baru saja menusuk Naruto dengan tatapan 'meminta jawaban' kini beralih pada sang Uchiha,

"Eh? Mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura heran. Pemuda berbadan tegap itu bergeming,

"Pulang," sedetik kemudian, bayangannya melesat hilang, meninggalkan kelompoknya yang kembali gaduh dengan permasalahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang adalah, kebohongan besar. Sasuke pergi menghadap monumen pahlawan dan mengingat banyak kenangan hangat saat bersama Itachi.

"Hai.." ia mulai berbicara sendiri, "Aku mungkin sudah gila akan mengatakan ini tapi.. aku ingin kau kembali," hembusan angin kencang menerbangkan dedaunan di musim semi. Konoha mulai berkembang perlahan-lahan, "Aku tidak membencimu, Itachi.. sungguh," cukup lama waktu yang dihabiskan untuknya, berjongkok memperingati kematian sang kakak. Dan Karenanya, seseorang mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdoa, menunggu hingga Sasuke pulang.

"Hm.." semilir angin menerbangkan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Dalam hati ia tersenyum.

'_Ayah… tunggu sedikit lagi, hingga bocah Uchiha itu pulang,' _

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Oke deh. Putus di sini dulu XD ahh.. beneran ngarang abis nih fanfic Canon :D haha! Ceritanya sederhana ya? Karena otak saya simpel, nggak kayak bang Kishimoto yang bener-bener jago bikin orang nangis darah baca _manga_-nya LOL~ Di _part_ selanjutnya, saya pengen ngebahas lebih detail soal jawaban Naruto terhadap pernyataan cintanya Hinata.. hehe :D diterima atau tidak, itu urusan saya karena saya yang ngetik! **#Ditampol** kalo kalian tahu _pair _kesukaan saya, pasti bisa nebak _ending_-nya. Wakakaka!

oh iya, jangan salahkan saya jika ada personil chara yang udah mati di manganya bisa hidup lagi (?) soalnya saya udah ketinggalan jauh banget sama komik Narutooo! TwT hiks! siapapun yang udah baca, bisa kasi spoiler Naruto yang sekarang lagi ngebahas tentang apa?

Trims!

**-Fuun-**


	2. The Problem and Solution

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Title **: This is the End

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/General (karena _universal_, saya nggak tau bagusnya masukin _genre_ apa)

**Warning** : OOC? (hope no XD) Typo(s), Canon! (Oh Jashin! Pertama kalinya saya buat Canon), menceritakan tentang akhir dari manga Naruto versi Saya XD

.

.

**Page Two**

**The Problem and Solution**

**.**

**.**

Derit sepatu _Shinobi_ Neji tetaplah terdengar tajam di telinga Sasuke. wajah Uchihanya tidak berpaling dari batu nisan namun suaranya lekas terdengar,

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu hingga selesai," Neji yang bersandar di balik batang tubuh pepohonan, sontak kaget, kemudian dengan langkah yang santai ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan berdiri menatap monumen pahlawan disampingnya persis,

"Kau menyadariku eh?" pemuda berambut cokelat kayu itu berlutut, memberikan setangkai Lily di atas batu. Sasuke hanya mendengus malas. Angin sepoi senantiasa menguraikan rambut hitamnya menjadi acak-acakkan, "Kau kembali Sasuke," ujar Neji pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri tegak menyamai tinggi sang Uchiha, "Kau tahu apa resikomu setelah ini?" tanyanya, menoleh pada wajah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Hm.. aku tahu," bocah Uchiha itu menoleh pada Neji, "Aku sudah tahu hukuman apa yang akan kuterima nanti.. saat ini, posisiku sebagai Anbu hanyalah sementara," ia menyingkirkan rambutnya yang terbang menutupi wajah. Neji menatapnya nanar, tiba-tiba,

"Kau… belum bilang, pada teman-temanmu?" Sasuke menggeleng. Wajahnya terpaku kaku menghadap Neji.

"Tidak.. kurasa, aku takkan bilang,"

"Oh.." Neji hanya bergumam pelan. Ia berjalan memunggungi Sasuke, "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau bilang pada mereka kalau tetua Konoha menghukum mati dirimu," ada detak yang tidak nyaman di dalam diri Sasuke. namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya dari balik wajah itu.

"Mereka akan tahu nanti," Sasuke berdesis pelan. Neji hanya bisa meliriknya sepintas untuk yang terakhir kali, dari balik punggung berseragam _Jounin_ tersebut.

"Hm," ia hanya bergumam, "Terserah kau saja," kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke lebih dulu. Neji melanjutkan do'anya untuk Hizashi di rumah tua Hyuuga. Ia tidak mau mengganggu acara Sasuke jauh lebih lama.

Gerbang depan Konoha mendapati beberapa tamu kehormatan. Salah satunya _Hachibi_ yang berkunjung untuk menjenguk keadaan Naruto saat itu. Genma, selaku penjaga gerbang memerintahkan Shizune untuk memberitahukan kepada Hokage baru mereka bahwa ada orang-orang dari Kumogakure yang ingin mengadakan rapat dadakan dan membuat sebuah surat perjanjian persahabatan antar desa.

Omoi dan sahabatnya, diutus sebagai wakil dari _Raikage_ desa _Kumogakure_. Mereka dituntun oleh genma menuju gedung Hokage, Sementara _Hachibi_, izin berkeliling untuk mencari bocah rubah yang jujur saja membuatnya kangen setelah dua minggu lebih tidak nyanyi rap bersamanya.

"Menurutmu Naruto tinggal dimana? Hey ho! Ayo coba kita tebak!" _Hachibi gambling_ di tengah jalanan, sembari pasang mata dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Banyak orang-orang Konoha yang bekerja membangun kembali bangunan di desa mereka bahkan, ketua Anbu _Ne _Yamato saja ikut memasok balok-balok kayu untuk di rekonstruksi ulang dalam pembuatan rumah-rumah.

Pik pik

Telinga Killer bee a.k.a _Hachibi_ menangkap sebuah suara nyaring di dalam sebuah kedai dango. Ia masuk melalui pintu yang hanya beralaskan selembar kain, kemudian mendapati pemandangan yang sudah di prediksi sebelumnya.

"Ah, Naruto! yo!" ia memberi salam andalannya kepada bocah pirang itu. sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat kagum mendapati Killer bee berada di Konoha saat ini.

"Bee-_sama_! Yo!" ia mengikuti gaya Killer bee dengan spontannya. Sakura dan Sai malu mendadak saat orang-orang di kedai Dango memerhatikan mereka, "Sedang apa kau di Konoha? Berjalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sakura baru saja membayarkan beberapa lembar ryo-nya kepada pemilik kedai dan berniat untuk mengajak Sai kabur sebelum orang-orang sadar bahwa Naruto adalah rekannya.

"Tidak tidak, negaraku ingin menjalin relasi dengan Negaramu.. itu sebabnya aku ada di sini.. Omoi sedang rapat bersama dengan _Rokudaime_ _Konoha_. Karena bosan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemuimu, hey bocah," Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar Bee mengatakan '_Rokudaime_'. Sambil berjalan keluar dari kedai, Naruto masih menatap orang berkulit hitam besar itu tanpa berkedip,

"_R-Rokudaime_? Memangnya sudah ada Hokage baru yang menggantikan Tsunade _baa-san_? Kok.. a-aku tidak tahu?" bocah itu kebingungan sendiri. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa Sakura dan Sai sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengurusi urusan lain dan membiarkan Naruto dititipkan kepada Bee. _Hachibi_ tertawa lepas,

"Bhahaha! Bodoh! Konoha ini negaramu, kenapa aku yang lebih tahu? Ataukah hei, sakit mu parah sekali sampai-sampai rumah sakit mengisolasimu di sebuah ruangan bak penjara dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama?" Bee berkelakar. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka,

"Hei, aku serius! Siapa _Rokudaime Konoha_ sekarang?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Bee memerhatikan kilatan mata bocah itu dan terbaca semangat didalamnya.

"Kau sungguh mau tau? Bisakah kau tebak siapa itu?" Naruto bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir. Killer Bee bersenandung pelan selama perjalanan sementara Naruto berkutat di dalam otaknya,

"Mungkinkah… ah, tidak. Katakan Siapa itu, hei _master_!" Naruto menghormat di depan Bee dengan harap pria berbadan kekar itu mau memberikannya bocoran. Bee nyengir lebar.

"Dia orang yang nyaris saja menggeser posisi Tsunade-_san_ saat _Sannin_ perempuan Konoha itu koma,"

"Hah? Danzo maksudmu?" wajah Killer Bee mengkerut mendapati jawaban _asbak_ Naruto.

"Bodoh! Orang itu sudah mati! Tidak bisakah kau jawab yang masih bernapas?" ia membentuk _'thumb down'_ di depan wajah Naruto dan kembali nge-_rap_ dengan hebohnya.

"Aa.. sebenarnya aku kepikiran satu orang. Mungkinkah dia…" Naruto memperagakan sebuah penutup masker di depan mulutnya. Killer bee mengangguk,

"Ya benar, anaknya Sakumo Hatake," iris kebiruan Naruto membulat lebar. kali ini ia harus menghajar guru Kakashi karena sudah mendahuluinya sebagai _Hokage._

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Langit sore tak terasa telah muncul di permukaan. Kali ini Ibiki dan Izumo lah, yang menjaga pintu perbatasan Konoha. Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, tamu kehormatan kedua bagi mereka muncul, mendekati pintu besar berlambangkan 'api'. Dari ikat kepala dan seragam berbalut-balut yang mereka kenakan, bisa di pastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang dari Negara _Suna_. Bahkan _Kazekage _mereka, Gaara, spesial mendatangi _Konohagakure_, tidak seperti _Raikage_ yang masih ada urusan terhadap Negaranya sehingga hanya bisa mengutus orang-orangnya untuk pergi ke Konoha.

"Selamat sore," Baki, selaku pengawal _Kazekage_, sekaligus guru pembimbing Gaara dan Temari saat Ujian _Chunnin_ lalu menyapa Ibiki yang saat itu melompat turun dari tempat mengintainya dan menemui mereka.

"Ah, selamat sore," ia memberi hormat pada _Kazekage_ kemudian, namun Gaara tidak ingin berbasa-basi lebih lama.

"Kami datang kemari karena ingin membuat relasi dengan Negara Konoha dan.." kalimatnya menggantung sebentar, "Menghadiri pengadilan besar pada hari esok," Ibiki mengangguk fasih. Dipanggilnya Izumo yang sedari tadi memantau dari atas pepohonan dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan Gaara beserta Baki dan Temari untuk menemui _Hokage_ baru mereka.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan lewat sini," tukas Izumo formal. Gaara berjalan lebih dahulu, mengikuti ninja Konoha itu dari belakang. Samar-samar ia melihat sekelompok ninja bergerak cepat melewatinya. Salah satu diantara mereka tangannya diikat dan seragamnya begitu tidak asing di mata Gaara. Dalam batin, ia bertanya-tanya.

'_Mungkinkah..?'_

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Neji baru saja menyentuh bibir pintu gerbang rumahnya, namun paman Hiashi sudah menunggunya, berdiri di depan dengan wajah yang serius dan cukup tegas.

"H-Hiashi-sama?" ungkap Neji, cukup kaget. yukata berwarna hijau kusam menyelimuti tubuh besar Hiashi. Serta-merta, pria tua itu meminta anaknya untuk mengikutinya menuju taman belakang rumah Hyuuga.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Hiashi menepuk sebuah tempat di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak tanya, Neji duduk dengan tenang dan memandang mata pamannya dengan heran,

"Apa?"

"Klan Hyuuga akan di satukan…" Neji sedikit bingung dengan perkataan pamannya, "Sudah kuputuskan akan menghilangkan _Souke-Bunke_ dan membuat generasi Hyuuga baru, yang mana _Souke-Bunke_ saat ini akan kucampur menjadi satu,"

"Maksud paman?" Neji menyimaknya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja Hiashi-_sama_ menepuk bahu keponakannya itu dengan halus,

"Aku membutuhkanmu.. sebagai penerus Klan Hyuuga," jantung Neji berdegup keras, "Aku sadar, dalam klan kita ini, aku tidak punya Penerus laki-laki," Neji masih bergeming, mendapati dirinya tertiban rejeki runtuh.

"J-Jadi?" ia bertanya hati-hati. Hiashi mengangguk saat mendapati wajah keponakannya yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau akan kujodohkan dengan salah satu dari anakku," Hiashi menggosok tenguknya, tidak biasa, "Yah.. kalau tidak dengan Hinata, dengan Hanabi," tambahnya menjelaskan, "Kau bisa pikirkan, siapa yang ingin kau sunting. Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban 'tidak' darimu. Itu saja yang ingin kuberitahu," paman Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih duduk bersimpuh, di balkon tradisional keluarga Hyuuga. Pemuda itu merasakan batin yang berkecamuk, campur aduk antara senang, gugup atau takut. ia tidak yakin jika harus memilih Hinata sebagai calon istrinya.

Karena Hinata, menyukai Naruto.

Dan keyakinan itu sudah mutlak, tidak dapat diubah. Neji tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Hinata. Namun, jika Neji harus memilih Hanabi, ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya mampu mencintai gadis yang berusia enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu. ia sungguh tidak yakin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..?" dalam heningnya malam, pemuda itu hanya bisa bertopang dagu, menghadap langit yang menjadi satu-satunya penenang jiwa kali ini.

Pagi di Konoha kembali datang. Sinar mentari yang silau masuk melalui celah jendela, menyinari ranjang Naruto menjadi hangat. Bocah berambut pirang itu menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Matanya sempat mengintip pada weker kecil di meja kamarnya dan menemukan waktu pukul tujuh pagi terpampang di sana. Naruto kembali menarik selimut dan berniat untuk tidur lebih lama lagi. Mumpung hari libur, pikirnya.

Namun suara gaduh di depan pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja membuat bocah itu terbangun kaget, apalagi saat diketahui pintu kamar tersebut di jebol dengan tidak manusiawi oleh Sakura.

"NARUTO! gawat!" ia menarik Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa-apa. bocah bermata biru itu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah berlari, sambil bertanya heran,

"Kita mau kemana?" langkah kaki Sakura berhenti. Begitupun juga Naruto, yang berada di belakangnya persis. Punggung Sakura terlihat bergetar hebat. Gadis itu ketakutan.

"S-Sasuke dihukum mati Naruto.." mata Naruto membulat lebar. jantungnya berdetak sakit, tidak karuan,

"A-apa..?" Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. Bola matanya memancarkan rasa tidak percaya. Atau bisa dibilang, berusaha untuk tidak memercayainya.

"T-Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Pokoknya kita harus pergi ke gedung pertemuan sekarang juga," pandangan Sakura terlihat tegas. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa gadis di depannya saat itu sedang bercanda.

"Baiklah,"

mereka berdua kembali berlari. Berharap masih ada waktu untuk mengadu terhadap apa yang di timpakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Kenapa semuanya begitu tiba-tiba? Tidak ada yang mengerti. Bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, dengan hanya mengingat bahwa Sasuke akan mati sebentar lagi. Ini diluar prediksinya. Mereka pikir, orang-orang sudah memaafkan Sasuke. namun nasip telah berkata lain.

Ruangan besar itu telah di padati oleh berbagai Ninja dari banyak Negara. Naruto tercengang, melihat adanya sebuah mimbar besar, dimana Sasuke berdiri disana, dikawal dengana dua orang berseragam hitam legam. Sasuke tidak terlihat melawan, kelihatan bahwa bocah itu sudah merasa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Mata Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Gaara dan _Raikage_ yang dikenalnya, beserta Kakashi yang duduk di meja hakim, sebagai pengadil hukuman Sasuke. kenapa Sasuke tidak melawan? Kenapa Sasuke tidak lari? Kenapa dia hanya berdiri diam di atas mimbar sementara banyak orang yang berteriak-teriak memintanya untuk cepat musnah.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berlari mendekati kursi hadirin yang paling depan. Ia hendak melompat dan memasuki daerah mimbar namun, beberapa ninja mencegahnya, "Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal hukuman mati Sasuke!" Sakura hanya menutupi wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangan. Ia berdiri cukup jauh, di kursi bagian paling belakang.

"Apakah ada yang ingin mengajukan pembelaan?" tunjuk sang hakim kepada para _Kage_ yang duduk di depan. Naruto menelan ludah, ia menatap guru Kakashi tanpa berpaling saat pria itu hendak berbicara,

"Tidak ada," pandangan Naruto sejenak menjadi gelap, hampa. Ia tidak percaya bahwa guru Kakashi tega membiarkan Sasuke dihukum seberat itu, "Ia sudah membunuh banyak orang, menjadi buronan, membantu Madara mencari _Bijuu_ dan bahkan membentuk kelompok untuk menyerang Konoha sebagai dasar balas dendam,"

"Siapa lagi yang ingin berbic–"

"APA-APAAN KAU GURU KAKASHII!" suara Naruto yang menjerit membuat beberapa kepala mengedarkan pandangan kearahnya, begitupun dengan Kakashi. Pria dibalik masker itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Tapi.." ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Tidak ada salahnya jika aku, sebagai mantan Gurunya membela sedikit," napas Naruto terengah-engah. Guru Kakashi, berbicara dengan tenang dari atas meja hakimnya, "Yang pertama, Karena dia sudah membagi kekuatan matanya padaku saat kondisi kritis. Karenanya, sekarang aku bisa duduk di sini sebagai _Hokage_. Mungkin akan terdengar egois, tapi, aku ingin Sasuke terbebas dari tuntutannya," meja _Raikage_ bergetar hebat karena dipukul,

"Apa-apaan kau Kakashi-_san_! Tidak bisa seenaknya mencabut tuntutan sembarangan!" tuan _Raikage_ ngamuk. Lantas, Gaara ikut berdiri, mencampuri urusan kali ini,

"Aku juga ingin mengajukan pembelaan," pandangan Naruto perlahan mengendur. Kepalan tangannya terlepas, "Aku tahu, Sasuke sudah menjadi buronan tingkat S selama ini. Namun, apakah kalian tidak berpikir, untuk memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk hidup? Maksudku, dia Uchiha terakhir di bumi ini. Selama Konoha kekurangan ninja untuk menjalankan misi, Sasuke ada sebagai ketua Anbu cadangan dan membantu sedikit Negaraku dalam hal perbaikan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Yang pasti, aku ada disini untuk membelanya. Karena aku kira, Sasuke yang ada di sini bukanlah buronan yang bekerjasama dengan Madara beberapa minggu yang lalu," Gaara kembali duduk di posisinya. Wajah _Raikage_ semakin geram,

"Dua orang saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Sasuke bebas!" kali ini Killer Bee yang berdiri. _Raikage_ kaget, setengah mati.

"Aku juga ingin membela bocah sombong itu," tunjuk Bee santai.

"Bahkan kau juga..?" tidak disangka, orang dari Negaranya sendiri bahkan mau membela Sasuke,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai orang itu. sungguh. Tapi eh, aku hanya ingin pertemuan ini cepat selesai dan terdakwa bebas dari tuntutannya. Itu saja, " Bee menoleh pada Naruto. matanya mengedip sebelah, memberikan tanda 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Napas Naruto perlahan menjadi stabil.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" sang Hakim terlihat berpikir saat Kakashi kembali mempertanyakan nyawa muridnya. Beliau kemudian berbisik kepada para tetua dan mengadakan rapat kilat untuk menentukan hukuman Sasuke. para hadirin yang datang diminta untuk meninggalkan ruang pertemuan saat itu juga. Dalam kegelisahan, mondar-mandir Naruto berjalan di depan pintu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Dan hasilnya,

"Guru Kakashi!" bocah itu menyambut girang saat melihat gurunya yang berambut perak keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah santai, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Sakura menujamnya dengan pertanyaan yang mendesak. Pria itu mengacungkan jempolnya, meniru gaya Guy,

"Hukuman Sasuke, dicabut," ada perasaan yang lega di dalam lubuk Naruto, maupun Sakura. Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan, "Namun, sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan menerima hukuman kurung selama 5 tahun," ucapan guru Kakashi yang kalem membuat bocah berambut pirang itu memperlihatkan ekspresi was-was,

"A-Apa?"

"Lima tahun di kurangi empat tahun sebelas bulan,"

"HAH?" Sakura melongo bodoh, "Cuman sebulan? Sebentar banget.." ungkapnya tidak percaya. Guru Kakashi tertawa renyah, "Oh ayolah guru… jangan bergurau!"

"Aku tidak bergurau," guru Kakashi menggosok tengkuknya, "Sebulan di penjara khusus. Asalkan, Sasuke mau membocorkan segala rahasia tentang Madara dan yang lainnya. Kalau dia menurut dan memberikan banyak informasi, orang-orang Konoha akan membebaskannya lebih cepat,"

Pintu gedung pertemuan Konoha terbuka lebar. dan munculah segerombolan ninja yang mengawal Sasuke disana. Bocah Uchiha itu hanya menatap Naruto dan kelompok masa lalunya dengan pandangannya yang bersahaja. Sasuke, berubah. Jauh.. entah, sejak peperangannya yang melawan Itachi lalu, tiba-tiba saja perilakunya berubah drastis.

"Hei bodohh! Cepat kembalii!" dari kejauhan, Naruto meneriakinya. Sasuke cuman mendengus saat itu. lengkung bibirnya perlahan membentuk senyuman tipis.

'_Dasar..' _sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu waktu bebas itu tiba.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Gadis itu menapakkan kakinya di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Teman-temannya, banyak yang menemaninya di hari pertama Hinata keluar setelah tiga minggu lebih ia berbaring lemas di _futon_-nya.

"Terimakasih.. teman-teman," senyuman gadis itu mengembang. Namun sempat luntur saat menemukan wajah Naruto diantara kumpulan sahabatnya. Bocah berambut kuning itu berdiri kaku, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak enak. Dengan memaksakan dirinya, Naruto nekat menarik tangan gadis itu dan meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan sang Hyuuga. Yang lain mengangguk maklum. Begitupun dengan Kiba yang tadi terlihat antusias ingin mengajak Hinata mengelilingi Konoha dengan Akamaru, kini niat tersebut harus di urungkan olehnya.

"Oh baiklah," dan akhirnya, Naruto beserta Hinata pergi menjauhi kumpulan.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah tempat. Sekelilingnya terasa sepi dan sejuk. Naruto membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain Konoha, tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bermain ayunan sendirian. Atau tempatnya kabur, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya berhasil lulus dari akademi sementara Naruto tidak. Kaki Hinata gemetaran kala itu. pandangannya tak pernah mengadah, selalu menunduk, menghadap tanah. Tangannya terasa gatal jika Hinata tidak memainkan sesuatu. lantas, akhirnya gadis itu menggunakan ujung jaketnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup.

"A-Ada apa.. Naruto-_kun_?" bola mata safir itu menembus kelereng perak milik Hinata. Gadis itu semakin gugup. Dicobanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan menduduki bangku ayunan taman.

"Terimakasih, Hinata.." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya pelan, "Aku tersanjung, atas pernyataanmu dahulu. Sungguh," wajah Hinata memerah, bak tomat ranum. Getar di bibirnya semakin jelas.

"P-Pernyataan?"

"Ya.." Naruto berjalan selangkah, kemudian duduk pada ayunan disebelah Hinata, "Aku tak menyangka, akan ada seseorang yang bisa menyukaiku…"

"K-Karena menurutku. Na-Naruto-_kun_ memang keren.." Hinata keceplosan. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam

"Benarkah? Sakura tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku. setidaknya, sejelas yang kau katakan," Hinata menoleh pelan lagi. Hanya suara gumaman saja yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Uh, Oh.."

"Tapi, aku minta maaf.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya saat itu juga, "Aku tak bisa menerimamu lebih selain menjadi sahabatku, Hinata," mata safir itu menatapnya lekat, mencoba untuk bersikap secara jantan, "Maafkan aku," mendung, kelabu. Itulah yang terpancar pada ekspresi wajah Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk maklum. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa dilampaui olehnya.

"B-Baiklah… M-Maafkan aku," Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Naruto. namun bocah itu justru mengangkat wajah sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu menangis disana. Tertangkap, bola matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto memeluknya sejenak. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. tubuh Naruto terasa hangat dan nyaman, "Maaf," Naruto terlihat sangat bersalah. Hinata menjadi tidak enak karenanya. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Um.. tidak. Naruto-_kun_ tidak bersalah. J-jangan meminta maaf s-seperti itu," ia menyeka air matanya, "T-terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku N-Naruto," gadis itu melambai kemudian, "S-Selamat malam," Hinata melesat kencang, melalui bayang-bayang kegelapan. Naruto tahu, gadis itu sengaja pergi cepat-cepat, agar bisa menangis sepuasnya.

"Maaf.. Hinata,"

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu menabrak seseorang, "M-Maaf!" Hinata sempat membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya barusan adalah, Sasuke, "S-Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Seminggu yang lalu, kakaknya Neji memberitahu bahwa Sasuke resmi menjadi tahanan khusus Konoha. Namun, tubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu itu entah mengapa berada di depan matanya persis.

Tanpa perlu Sasuke menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Ketua _Anbu_ Yamato, Genma dan Yugao muncul secara spontan di depan Hinata, "selamat malam," sapa Yugao ramah. Hinata menelusur seluruh pakaian mereka. Setelah diteliti, Sasuke juga menggunakan seragam _Anbu_, sama dengan yang lainnya, "Maaf sudah mengusikmu malam-malam," tambah ketua Yamato. Ia melihat bengkak mata Hinata. Terlihat sembab, dan kasat serta pipi yang memerah, sontak saja Yamato langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku," melihat tatapan Yamato yang horor, bocah Uchiha itu tahu akan maksudnya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang baru saja menyadari setelah Sasuke berujar demikian,

"_E-Eto_.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. I-Ini bukan karena S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.. Hinata?" tanya Yamato cemas. Wajah gadis di depannya terlihat pucat dan begitu kusam. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Seketika munculah sebuah teriakan nyaring yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata. Suara itu memanggil nama Sasuke, dengan kerasnya.

"Oi! Sasukee! Yamato-_san_!"

Hinata berdiri mematung. Dicobanya menoleh kearah sumber suara, namun wajah itu tak sanggup menatap pemuda berambut pirang enerjik yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dahulu, Sebelum Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat dan berbasa-basi dengan kelompok Yamato,

"A-Aku permisi.. selamat malam," dan Naruto kembali meneriakkan kalimat yang sama dengan Hinata saat gadis itu menemukan Sasuke berkeliaran di luar, bukannya mendekam di sebuah sel tahanan,

"Whoaa! Kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke hanya mendengus malas. Yamato menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jasa Sasuke diperlukan dalam menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas. Suasana yang semakin malam itu membuat Yamato akhirnya membubarkan pertemuan singkat mereka,

"Ehm.." dan Sasuke kembali di giring pada sel tahanannya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum dilontarkan oleh Ibiki untuknya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Neji baru saja menjalani sebuah misi bersama dengan guru Guy, Tenten, dan pengganti kekosongan Lee, Sai. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melepaskan jaket Jouninnya dan bersandar nyaman di balkon Halaman rumah. Namun niat kecil tersebut harus pupus mana kala Hinata terlihat menangis di tempat itu. Hanabi dan Hiashi, pamannya, masih belum pulang dari urusan mereka. Lantas, dengan hati-hati pemuda itu duduk disamping sepupunya.

"Hinata?" ia tidak menggunakan embel-embel _sama _lagi, karena gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya, "Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" telapak tangan Neji yang besar menyentuh bahunya. Hinata terperanjat. Airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti. Gadis itu merasa malu sekali dengan penampilannya yang urakan karena menangis.

"_Nii-san_?" Hinata menoleh sejenak. tangannya menyeka airmata yang tumpah. Suaranya berhenti sesenggukan, "Aku ditolak Naruto…" ia berdesis pelan. Merasa bahwa sepertinya takdir tidak membiarkan Hinata menggapai impiannya sejak ia duduk di bangku akademi bahkan, hingga sekarang. Tanpa perlu merespon, pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya,

"Lihatlah.. langit malam kali ini begitu indah," Neji mengadah, membuat gadis itu turut mengadah, "Entah berapa milyar bintang yang tersebar disana. Tapi semuanya sungguh cantik," Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam bisu. Lantas pemuda itu mengusap kepala sepupunya seperti seorang keluarga. Hinata terkesiap dengan tindakan Neji yang seumur hidup baru kali ini dilakukannya, "Kalau ada satu bintang yang redup, maka, yang lainnya akan tumbuh menggantikan kekosongan tersebut," Neji tersenyum pelan. Hinata tak elak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa berani menatap seseorang hingga sedalam laut.

"Kakak tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha dijalan. sepertinya ia baru saja menjalankan sebuah misi bersama dengan ketua Yamato. Menurutmu, apakah Konoha dan negara lainnya sudah mulai menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka?" gadis kecil yang sudah beranjak remaja itu kembali menatap bintang. Neji merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Cowok itu kembali menatap langit laksana lapangan hitam bertabur mutiara,

"Mungkin saja. Kalau mereka tidak memercayai Sasuke, kenapa harus meminta orang itu untuk membantu mereka dalam sebuah misi?" Neji menoleh padanya sesaat.

"Kakak.. benar," Hinata bergumam sendiri.

setelah itu, keadaan dirumah keluarga Hyuuga menjadi hening dan sunyi. Hanya suara alam dan angin sepoi, yang mengisi kedamaian disana. Entah berapa lama Hinata duduk di samping sepupunya, setelah sekian lama. Namun, saat Hiashi dan Hanabi pulang, pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat itu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. hanya Hinata saja yang menyambut ayah dan adik kandungnya itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Aelah.. tadinya cuman mau buat _two-shot_.. tapi kayaknya jadi tiga-shot (?) wahaha! Sudahlah.. abaikan saja A/N tak jelas ini. Daripada disebut sebagai cerita ninja, _chapter_ dua kali ini keliatan kayak cerita jadul yang masih ada Siti Nurbaya-nya.. wkwkwk! #Gampar

tapi sebelumnya maaf, saya nggak berniat membuat _ending_ **SasuNaru** dan **SasuSaku**. Jadi sebelum kecewa, saya hanya ingin memberitahu. Terserah kalian mau minggat atau tetap membaca, yang penting saya sudah warning ya :D (jujur, kalau untuk _pair_, saya bingung antara dua pilihan. Sampe sekarang belom di putusin lagi **#PLAK**)

Buat **Grey Chocolate** : Hehe.. saya tahu kalau Naruto bisa ngendaliin _Kyuubi_. Tapi di cerita saya ini, Naruto _kan_ intinya udah kehabisan _chakra_ dan sampe batasnya dia ngeluarin jurus.. jadi _Kyuubi_ yang lagi ada kesempatan, ngendaliin tubuh Naruto.. wehehehe~ *banyak alasan!*

**Thanks for all Reader :D**

**-Fuun-**


	3. This is The End

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Title **: This is The End

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/General (karena _universal_, saya nggak tau bagusnya masukin _genre_ apa)

**Warning** : OOC? (hope no XD), Typo(s), EYD ancur (Big Sorry), Canon

.

.

**Last Page**

**This is the End**

.

.

Sebuah perayaan besar terlihat memeriahkan suasana Konoha saat ini. Berbagai lampion merah menggantung, berlambangkan Api. Sepanjang jalan yang semasa silam terlihat rusak dan hancur, kini berganti menjadi lintasan surga sejauh mata memandang. Konoha terlihat cantik setelah beberapa waktu lamanya para penduduk berusaha bahu membahu membangun kembali desa mereka. Diatas gedung Hokage sana, Kakashi berdiri menghadap wajah patungnya yang baru saja terukir keras di samping wajah _Godaime_. Pandangannya menerawang, kembali ke masa silam. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan hijau melintasinya, membuat Kakashi kembali teringat dengan sahabat lamanya yang telah hilang.

Rin, dan Obito-nya.

Kakashi menggeleng sendiri dengan wajah tersenyum miris kala wajah kedua orang itu kembali mengitari pikirannya. Kemudian di pandanginyaa diri sendiri dengan seksama. Balutan panjang di tubuhnya Berlambaian begitu saja. Di rengutnya kain itu dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya. Baju _Jounin_ yang menemaninya telah berganti menjadi jubah seorang pemimpin Negara.

"_Rokudaime_, eh?" suaranya bergumam pelan. Namun tak elak, senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya yang nampak. Tidak ada lagi masker hitam yang menutupinya. Mungkin saja, _Konohagakure_ akan gempar menyambut dirinya yang baru.

"Hokage-sama ekh-!" Shizune masuk teratur, namun kaget saat mendapati diri Kakashi yang kini tak berbalut masker lagi, "M-Masker anda.."

"Jangan pedulikan," ia tersenyum ceria. Senyum yang benar-benar menampikkan betapa menawannya wajah sang _Rokudaime_ saat itu. Shizune terbawa suasana sesaat. namun suara Kakashi dengan cepat menyadarkannya, "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat beramplop pucat dari saku jaketnya, "Ini," ia memberikannya pada Kakashi dengan hormat. Terpampang jelas, sebuah surat undangan dari sebuah klan besar di Konoha.

_Hyuuga – 30 September _

"Hyuuga?" Shizune mengangguk sigap saat Kakashi bergumam pelan.

"Ada upacara pertunangan dari kedua anak mereka, besok. Antara keturunan _Souke_ dan _Bunke_,"

"Begitukah?" Kakashi mendengus heran, "Hyuuga tidak pernah menikahkan anak mereka dari kalangan yang berbeda," ia meletakkan suratnya di atas meja Hokage. Kemudian duduk di sana dengan tangan yang bergerak mencari pena. Kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

"Ya.. sejarah baru akan terukir kali ini. Sistem _Souke-Bunke_ sejak beratus tahun silam, akan menghilang," tangan Kakashi berhenti menulis. Wajahnya mengadah pada Shizune dengan pandangan menganga, "Tidak ada lagi burung di dalam sangkar,"

Tidak ada.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" senyum kembali mengembang pada wajah Kakashi. Mau tak mau senyuman itu menarik Shizune untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa begitu,"

Perempuan itu pamit setelah surat kecil titipannya tersampaikan. Sudah saatnya ia kembali sibuk di dalam rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Rumah Naruto diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Munculah ketua Yamato, beserta Sakura dan Sai disana. Bocah pirang itu masih menggunakan piyama, mengucek matanya, dan menguap dengan malas.

"Hoaem.. ada apa?" tangannya kini mulai menggaruk perut kecoklatan tersebut. Sakura mendelik jijik, Sai tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat itu dan ketua Yamato hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Misi.. kita ada Misi Naruto," mata _Aqua _itu membulat besar.

"MISI!" ia teriak girang, seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian dengan jaket oranye-hitam miliknya seperti biasa, "Ayo berangkatt!" suaranya terdengar nyaring.

Sakura tersenyum. Sai mengangguk. Yamato-_san _tertawa.

"oke, tuan," Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ini adalah, hari pertama Naruto menjalankan sebuah misi dengan tim tujuh, sebagai seorang _Sannin_. _Yondaime_ dan Si rambut merah pasti tersenyum bangga terhadap anak mereka yang bisa meraih prestasi tinggi di umur muda.

Di sisi lain, sebuah daerah bertembok tinggi kini telah membebaskan seseorang dari tahanan khusus mereka. Tangan yang dirantai itu sudah terlepas dengan bebas. Kakinya tidak perlu lagi menyeret-nyeret bola besi berat sebagai beban dan baju kusam berwarna krim itu akhirnya di tanggalkan. Sasuke mengenakan seragamnya kembali. bukan seragam dengan tali berwarna ungu besar, melainkan baju berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi, beserta celana hitam sepanjang mata kaki, Mirip dengan pakaian milik Itachi. Wajah itu tersenyum penuh arti. Bahkan, lambang Uchiha dipunggungnya masih terukir dengan tegas.

"Kau bebas, Sasuke Uchiha," ia menghadap pada Ibiki, selaku kepala penjara khusus dengan pandangan hormatnya,

"Terimakasih," pria bercodet banyak itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan kuat,

"Selanjutnya, kuharap tidak ada lagi berita tentang kau sebagai _missing-nin_, hei bocah," rambut hitam yang sedikit memanjang itu berkibar ditiup angin. Wajahnya kaku, namun terlihat ramah karena tidak ada lagi garis-garis dendam seperti dahulu.

"Yah.. aku mengerti," tangan Sasuke bergerak membungkus tubuhnya dengan Jubah biru panjang yang baru saja di berikan oleh Ibiki.

"Mulai detik ini, kau bergerak sebagai partnerku," tukas Ibiki lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali mengatupkan matanya tanda mengerti. Tangannya menarik jubah biru yang menutupi tubuhnya diantara hembusan angin kencang.

"Aku tahu itu," dan ia pamit pergi. pulang ke rumah Uchiha yang sudah berdebu dan usang untuk sekian lamanya. Kaki itu berjalan tegas menuju ruang bawah tanah, menghancurkan sebuah tempat, yang dia rasa tidak akan di perlukan lagi untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Sasuke mulai berbenah di rumahnya untuk pertama kali. Berbagai kenangan bertumpuk diantara kanan-kirinya yang kosong, penuh debu dan cahaya temaram dari lilin kecil yang bergantung pada tembok-tembok.

Tak menyangka, ia menemukan foto keluarganya yang tersisa satu disana. Sebuah _frame_ kecil, tidak terlihat spesial ataupun mahal. Hanya ada selembar foto di dalamnya. Yang nyata melukiskan dirinya, Itachi dan kedua orangtua mereka. Memori Sasuke kembali berputar lama di dalam benaknya. Onyx itu berkaca-kaca, menyesakkan detak jantungnya, menyulitkan nafasnya. Dalam perasaan yang masih bergetar, Foto itu dibawanya menuju kamar, dan Sasuke meletakkannya pada meja disamping ranjang tidur yang berselimutkan seprai kusam.

Kakinya yang tanpa alas berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Dibukanya daun jendela tersebut, segurat langit biru yang lepas terpampang jelas diatas sana. Wajahnya tersungging kecil saat rambut pirang, pink, hitam dan seorang lagi melesat tajam melewati rumahnya yang nyaris menyandang gelar kuno.

"Tim tujuh, huh," ia mendengus tidak percaya. Sasuke bisa kembali berada di Konoha saat ini.

Lamunannya pecah saat pintu rumahnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Wajah itu tersentak mendengar ketukan yang terdengar tidak sabaran dari luar pekarangan Uchiha. Dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk (antara nostalgia dengan perasaan yang ingin membunuh si pengetuk pintu), Sasuke menyahut malas,

"Siapa?" tangan berkulit putih itu meraih tubuh pintu dan menggesernya. ekspresinya terlukis datar sebelum akhirnya tamu Sasuke memperkenalkan secara halus siapa dirinya.

"Halo.."

Mereka dua orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Malam itu lampu dikamar Hinata belum dimatikan dengan sempurna. Saat ini, ayahnya tengah meminta gadis itu dan Hanabi untuk menemuinya. Masih dengan wajah lelah sehabis menjalankan misi, Hinata berjalan lunglai, dan duduk di samping tubuh besar ayahnya, bersama dengan Hanabi.

"S-Selamat malam, ayah. Neji-_nii_," ucapnya yang di barengi dengan hormat dari Hanabi.

"Kalian berdua sudah tau _kan_ maksudku memanggil kalian kemari?" ucapan tegas itu terlihat membingungkan kedua anak gadisnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hanabi kemudian. Sementara Hinata hanya memaparkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya kala itu.

"Maaf, paman Hiashi. Biarkan saya saja yang menjelaskannya," Neji menyela dan berdiri dari duduknya. Mata Hiashi terbelalak tidak percaya,

"Apa kau bilang?" suaranya terdengar serak dan besar. Neji hanya mengatupkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap mata calon mertuanya itu dengan pandangan yakin,

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan calon tunangan saya," ia menarik salah satu gadis yang duduk di samping Hiashi, "Permisi sebentar," dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan setelah memberi hormat untuk pamit. Untuk beberapa saat, Hiashi-_sama_ terlihat bengong, dan tercengang karena ulah dari keponakannya itu. hal ini tentu saja tidak menghapus wajah kaget dari kedua anaknya sekarang.

"A-Ayah… Neji-_nii_, serius?" pertanyaan kecil itu menjadi percakapan terakhir dari anaknya yang saat ini masih terbengong tidak percaya. Sementara yang satu lagi, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Langit pagi kembali datang. Perayaan kemarin, kini terlihat semakin riuh saat beberapa lambang keluarga Hyuuga terpampang ramai di sepanjang jalan. Ini adalah acara pertunangan terbesar yang pernah diadakan oleh klan pemilik mata Byakugan itu sepanjang sejarah. Seluruh warga menyambutnya dengan gembira, tidak terkecuali para ninja, dan Hokage mereka, Kakashi, yang turut ikut menghadiri pertunangan tersebut. Hari ini Kakashi tidak menggunakan jubah _Hokage_-nya seperti kemarin. Namun, semua orang menyadari keberadaannya yang berjalan ditemani oleh beberapa Anbu di belakang. Tidak menampik kemungkinan jika beberapa pasang mata kini menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terpesona. Terlebih-lebih karena masker hitam miliknya, tidak lagi menutupi wajah.

"GYAA! GURU KAKASHIII!" Naruto menjerit keras saat pertama kalinya menangkap wajah Kakashi yang tak lagi berbalut masker ketat, "K-kau? Guru Kakashi kan? Iya kan?" pria berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya seperti biasa. Sementara ketua Yamato memukul kepala Naruto karena bocah itu bertindak tidak sopan.

"Kau ... setidaknya, jagalah sikapmu di perayaan sebesar ini," beberapa kali pria Anbu itu membungkuk maaf didepan para tamu yang datang. Banyak pejabat dari luar Negara yang bahkan menghadiri pesta besar Hyuuga.

Reaksi yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya datang dari Sakura Haruno.

"KYAAA!" wajah itu menjerit tidak percaya saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa guru Kakashi adalah pria terseksi (setidaknya, menurut Sakura) yang tidak mau mengumbar pesonanya sejak dulu, "Guru Kakashi!"

Mendengar murid didiknya yang menjerit-jerit, akhirnya Yamato memutuskan untuk melengos pergi karena tidak tahan dengan pandangan yang menujam kearahnya, "Kakashi, kuserahkan bocah-bocah itu padamu," kepala berambut putih itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tubuh Yamato bergerak menjauhi kerumunan.

"Halo.." Kakashi beralih pada mantan muridnya kini. Sakura menatapnya tidak berkedip, begitupun dengan Naruto. setelah sekian tahun lamanya mereka menduga-duga, mencoba untuk menjebak guru sejuta akal tersebut, Memaksanya untuk melepaskan penutup mulut yang dimaksud dan tak pernah dituruti sekalipun. kini Guru Kakashi tampil apa adanya di depan Naruto dan Sakura, seperti keinginan mereka ketika ninja-ninja itu masih berumur duabelas tahun. Wajah Sai ikut tertegun saat itu. karena wajah Kakashi memanglah bukan main.

"G-Guru Kakashi? I-itu asli?" tunjuk Sakura pada wajah bersahaja didepannya. Tetes keringat turun diantara dahi Kakashi. Muridnya seperti baru saja menemukan sebuah mahluk asing dari planet luar.

"Haha.." ia tertawa garing. Tangannya kembali mengusap tengkuk kuat dibelakang rambut putihnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk Naruto.. tidak enak berdiri di luar gerbang, mengganggu para tamu masuk,"

"Tidak," bocah pirang itu menahannya, "Sasuke belum melihat guru Kakashi. Guru Kakashi harus tunggu sebentar lagi," pinta Naruto memelas. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke ketika melihat guru mereka nanti. Kepalanya mencari-cari disekitar,

"Eh.. Naruto," guru Kakashi memanggilnya pelan. Wajah bocah itu menoleh, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan guru lagi," bola mata kebiruan itu membelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Guru Kakashi nyengir lebar seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang itu.

"Kau yang sekarang ini sudah berkembang, tidak seperti dulu lagi," ia masih mengelus kepala Naruto lembut, "Posisi kita seimbang, Naruto," garis-garis di pipi kecoklatan itu tertarik karena bibirnya membuat senyuman,

"Seimbang? Aku yang sekarang lebih kuat darimu, Kakashi-_sensei_," dan mereka yang ada di sekitar Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah sang ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu itu.

"Dasar Naruto.."

Dari kejauhan, suara berat itu membuat beberapa kepala menoleh padanya. Wajah dingin khas Uchiha terlukis jelas di depan pupil mata Naruto,

"Sasuke.." desisnya pelan.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura ikut berujar. Matanya memerhatikan Sasuke dengan pandangan rindu.

Bola mata Sasuke mengatup sejenak, sebagai jawaban atas balasan dari sapaan Naruto dan Sakura. Di belakangnya, munculah dua orang yang kemarin menjadi tamu di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kenalkan,"

gantian, mata Kakashi yang membelalak tidak percaya. Yang lain juga sedikit tertegun, namun tidak sebesar rasa kaget yang dipancarkan oleh Kakashi saat ini. Pupil hitam kecilnya melihat dua orang itu di secara bergantian, dengan nyata. Sekarang, "Kakakku, Obito dan istrinya.. Rin,"

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-_sama_," sapa Rin lembut. Perasaan Kakashi bagaikan disentrum oleh aliran listrik yang kuat. hatinya merasa hangat, ditengah musim gugur yang baru saja datang di desa Konoha saat ini.

"Rin.." ia berucap lirih. Matanya menoleh pada sosok di sebelah gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu, "O-Obito…" demi tuhan, ia tidak percaya bisa menyebut nama itu dengan jelas di bibirnya. Wajah Uchiha yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar,

"Hai Kakashi! Wajahmu berubah jauh sekali!" ungkapnya bersemangat. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera pergi, memberikan waktu bertiga bagi Kakashi, Obito dan Rin untuk bernostalgia.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya. Matanya sungguhan menangkap wajah bahagia dari Rin dan Obito yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ceritanya panjang sekali," ungkap Rin pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya Obito, lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, "Aku sendiri tidak percaya, bisa menemukannya masih hidup," Obito mengangguk. Ia sempat tertawa kepada Rin sebelum akhirnya membalas,

"Selama ini, orang-orang berpikir kalau aku sudah mati. Namun nyatanya tidak," ia menangkap mata Kakashi yang tajam menujamnya, "Setelah perang ninja ketiga, aku koma. Rin yang menemukan tubuhku. Ia masih merasakan adanya denyut nadi yang bergerak didalamnya. Lantas, aku dibawa pergi menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku diurus oleh Rin sampai benar-benar pulih seperti ini. Delapan tahun aku koma. Rekor terlamaku," gigi putih itu berderet bersih, "Dan setelah sadarpun, aku belum bisa bergerak seperti orang normal lainnya. Rin.. Rin yang mengurusku dengan sabar. Ia benar-benar luarbiasa," pemuda itu mengecup dahi Rin dengan lembut, "Aku beruntung sekali.. Kakashi,"

"Bodoh,"

ungkap Kakashi pendek dan dingin. Wajah Obito dan Rin yang tertawa tadi kini tersapu hilang, "Kau tidak mengerti, betapa seringnya aku mengutuk diri setelah mengetahui kematianmu.." tubuh Kakashi masih tegap. Namun jantungnya terasa panas, "Kau tidak tahu, butuh berapa lama bagiku untuk membiasakan diri mendengar gunjingan orang-orang yang membicarakanmu," telapak tangan Kakashi mengepal, kemudian memukul wajah sahabatnya dengan kuat.

DUAKH!

"A-Astaga!" Rin memekik kaget.

"O-OI!" Obito menjerit sambil mengelus pipinya, "Kau ini jahat sekali sih! Huh!" wajah Kakashi tertawa kini.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini pada kalian tapi... Selamat datang di Konoha,"

"Maaf ya… kami tak memberikan kabar apa-apa padamu," ungkap Rin sopan.

"Dan eh, sepertinya aku melewati banyak momen penting semasa penyembuhanku. Ya kan?" Kakashi mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Kau akan terpesona dengan ceritaku setelah ini," pria berambut perak itu mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya untuk masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga, "Ayo,"

Obito dan Rin tertawa mendengarnya. Kelompok Minato berkumpul kembali.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Dentuman gendang bertalu-talu menyambut kemunculan Hiashi, selaku ayah sekaligus pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini. Dari barisan tengah, kelompok Naruto, bersama dengan kelompok Ino, Kiba dan Tenten duduk dengan antusias menunggu siapa orang yang akan ditunangkan kali ini.

Masalahnya, dalam surat undangan yang diterima oleh mereka tidak di sebutkan siapa pihak yang terlibat dalam acara yang dimaksud. Namun Tenten sudah menebak bahwa Neji yang sejak kemarin tidak nampak menjalankan misi menjadi sosok yang patut di curigai.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang bertunangan?" semuanya mengangkat bahu. Klan Hyuuga memang senang menyimpan rahasia sampai waktunya tiba.

"Hei, Sasuke, Bagaimana tadi wajah Kakashi-_sensei_?" ekspresi Naruto terlihat jahil namun, wajah Sasuke menoleh tidak peduli,

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajah Kakashi? Pandangannya kembali menghadap depan. Dilihatnya Hiashi yang masih mendapat banyak tepukan tangan dari orang-orang yang mendengarkan sambutannya. Pipi Naruto menggembung kemudian.

"Hmm.." Ia yang tidak tahan dengan pidato, sontak mencari topik obrolan untuk di ceritakannya kepada Sasuke, "Apa kau masih ingat dengan cita-citamu yang ingin membangkitkan klan dulu?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Tuan Hiashi belum berhenti bicara di depan. Lantas Naruto kembali mengobrol dengan seenaknya.

"Ha?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tidak suka.

"Kau akan membangkitkan klanmu dengan siapa hei~" goda Naruto lagi. Sakura terkikik tidak kuat, begitupun dengan Ino dan yang lainnya, "Nanti kalau sudah berencana akan menikah, undang aku ke pesta pernikahan–"

"Hh.. _Dobe_, orang yang ingin bertunangan sudah berjalan di depan sana," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ia mendengus saat mengetahui wajah Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menatap takjub di depan panggung rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"N-Neji?" ungkap Tenten kaget, "T-ternyata Neji dan Hinata!"

"Whoaa!"

Serta-merta suara riuh menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Kedua manusia itu duduk bersimpuh di depan Hiashi, kemudian mengucapkan sumpah sesuai dengan tradisi yang mereka jalankan. Neji melepaskan ikat perban yang menutupi dahinya. Terpampang di sana, lambang yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berasal dari kalangan _Bunke_.

"_Souke-Bunke_ sungguhan menyatu," salah satu tamu memekik kagum dengan kerasnya. Wajah Naruto menoleh dan mendapati dirinya terkejut oleh hadiah kecil dari tuhan,

"Inari! Konohamaru!" cucu dari kakek Tazuna, orang yang pernah menjadi klien pertamanya dalam menjalankan misi tersebut kini sudah beranjak remaja. Tingginya sepantaran dengan cucu dari Hokage ketiga.

"Ka Naruto!" mereka saling bertemu. Diketahui Inari menjadi akrab dengan Konohamaru saat bocah itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal Naruto.

"Lalu aku mengajaknya untuk makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku," ucap Konohamaru berceloteh, "Sudah ya, aku mau pergi ke tempat pak Tazuna," mereka berdua pamit sebelum akhirnya berlarian menuju kakek tua berkacamata di ujung pandang.

"DAHH!" Naruto melambai penuh semangat diantara kerumuman. Bola mata safirnya kembali memusat, terfokus pada Hinata. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu. Karena Hinata yang sekarang, sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Selamat ya.. Hinata," bocah pirang itu bergumam pelan. Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang mendengar suara kecil Naruto itupun menoleh. Senyum tipisnya terumbar, namun tidak ada satupun yang melihat karena semuanya sibuk menatap Hinata penuh pesona.

"Tidak kusangka… Hinata yang itu. dengan Neji," Ino masih mendecak kagum. Beribu kertas putih berterbangan di atas kepala mereka. Dan kembang api penuh warna muncul setelahnya.

"Wahh.. indahnya,"

Ini hanyalah sebuah awal dari kehidupan mereka semua.

.

.

**Owari**

**終わ****り**

**A/N** : Terimakasih sudah menikmati Fic ini. soal alasan dibalik Kakashi nggak pake masker lagi, itu hanyalah keinginan saia semata LOL~ Sampai jumpa XD

**-Fuun-**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Kara Kuru Kara **(Makasih Mbahh Karakarakara!), **Ulva-chan **(Cek grup SasuHina. situ jadi dicari-cari tuh XD), **Kitsune** **Murasaki Have a poker Face** (senang rasanya bisa bikin orang _speechless_ XD), **Atacchan** (Uwah Makasih XD), **Hatakehanahungry** (Masi sebel SasuNaru nggak ada? *Smirk* hehe piss!), **Black Street Afa** (Thank you ^o^), **Maria Kanzaki** (Makasih Maria-san. Shikamaru sudah tenang dengan Asuma-_sensei_ #PLAK), **Lady Spain** (Maaf, saya tidak membuat SasuSaku untuk anda XD), **Grey Chocolate** (Ano, situ mas ato mbak ya? LOL~), **nupY's miE schiffer d'caSsie** (Terimakasih untuk kesediaannya membaca meskipun fic ini tidak ada Pair Favorit anda XD), **Tsukihime Akari** (Ini Happy ending untukmu XD), **Rin Nara Seasui** (Terimakasih XD gimana chapter terakhirnya? LOL~), **Asa no Hikari** (Terimakasih sudah membaca XD), **Mee** (salam kenal dan terimakasih sudah berkunjung XD), **Ai HinataLawliet** (Whaa Ai-chan! Makasih udah ripiu XD), **NS** (Terimakasih sudah ngeflame.. saya turut bahagia menerimanya ^^)


End file.
